wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Édoras
Physical Description Grizzled and a bit worn, Édoras appears a bit older than he truly is. In his late thirties, the Human warrior has swept back hair that once was gold and now is fading gray, much like his thick beard that covers his face. His blue eyes are deep like the ocean and invoke a response that generally commands the attention of those who stare at them, especially when he is angered or serious. Personality Outgoing and protective are the two best ways to describe Édoras. A former Paladin he struggles at time with his devotion to the Light and often sees himself as merely a man with a blade who can do good by simply doing what his heart guides him to do rather than what someone else tells him to do. He is incredibly loyal to his friends and has a strong sense of justice as welll. History Born to Galen and Ariel Grimbold in Stromgarde, Édoras grew up in the well respected home as the son of a well known blacksmith. From a young age it was apparent that Theodren was an explorer at heart with a compasionate side for nature and animals, as he would often bring home injured animals to tend to. As he grew older and puberty hit it became apparent that Théodren had the same gift as his mother through a connection to the light. The difference however was as he had grown up the adventuring young Stromgardian had been working in the shop with his father and become quiet strong. His parents after much discussion decided to send him off to the local Cathedral; there Baeldor Osgarth a knight of the Silver Hand became Édoras' mentor. However in just a few years the second war as it would be known broke out and when Galen Grimbold was asked to serve in the Stromgarde reserves, Édoras wanted to abandon his studies to serve with his father however Baeldor forbid it and took him to Stormwind. It was in Stormwind that Édoras really started to excel in the light and his skills as a paladin came together. So much so in fact that the Order of the Silver Hand placed him within their ranks by the time he was eighteen. A happy moment for Édoras was ruined however when word reached him that his father had been killed in battle. Swearing vengeance one day, his hatred for the Horde taught by birth grew even further. After some time of mourning and a chance to return home to bury his father, the young knight returned to Stormwind to begin serving in a garrison under the Knight Commander Olorin. Olorin was very hard on him and felt that the anger Édoras had built up due to his loss was a threat to him serving the light. Édoras worked hard to prove his commander wrong and worked hard between his studies and service to show his piety. When he was 23 he was given his first true field assignment and set to work with the magi Aeldor when it was determined the possibility that an ancient tome discussing dark inscriptions might be somewhere in the Arathi Highlands and needed to be found for fear of the darkness it could bring. Édoras took the assignment with pride and after weeks of searching with the Dalaran mage he finally found the ancient tome hidden in an old cave sealed by magic and guarded by a enchanted bear of great strength and size. Together the two overcame both and they recovered the tome so it could be returned to Dalaran for study. The mage, Aeldor; however turned out to be a member of a cult who wanted the artifact. A fight between the two left Aeldor dead and Édoras wounded. After a few days of healing and the good graces of a few hikers who found him in the hills he eventually made way back to Stormwind instead with the artifact where he turned it over to the church. The church however rebuked his decision and questioned his use of force. The artifact was turned over to the Dalaran magi and at that time the young knight began down a path that would cause him to lose his faith. By the outbreak of the third war Édoras was a well regarded battlefield leader and was a fierce swordmaster to which he led others into battle during the war. However his aggression and anger took the better of him at times. After the war with the fall of his homeland Édoras chose to leave the order and gave up his practice of the light instead trying to help those few refuges left in Stromgarde escape if they wished. For some time he served more as a blade for hire with the hopes of always one day being able to help lay siege to those who had overtaken his homeland and help to reclaim it. Recently however he has found his faith again even if it is the smallest amount. Currently he serves as the Carmenlengo for The Sacred Candle, an order within the Cathedral. He serves them not as a paladin, but simply as a hardened and wise knight. Quotes "By blade and board I shall send you to the Nether where you belong!" "Rise and rise again until lions become lambs." Trivia See also * The Sacred Candle External links Category:Archived Characters